Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be accessed by various types of devices adapted to facilitate wireless communications, where multiple devices share the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such wireless communications systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Multiple types of devices are adapted to utilize such wireless communications systems. Such devices may be generally referred to as access terminals. Access terminals adapted to access one or more wireless communications systems are becoming increasingly popular, with consumers often using power-intensive applications that run on the access terminals. Access terminals are typically powered by a limited power source (e.g., rechargeable battery) and, consequently, may operate in various modes to assist in extending the operating life of the access terminal between charges. For a given battery capacity, the rate and amount of power consumption determines how much the access terminal can operate without recharging. Another way of looking at power consumption is that for a given amount of operating time between battery recharges, average power consumption dictates the required battery capacity and, consequently, the size, weight, and cost of the battery. Reducing the power consumption of an access terminal can result in lower battery requirements and can save costs. Features which may assist in extending the operating life of the access terminal between recharging are therefore beneficial.